Body Language
by PymyPuff20
Summary: Salazar turns around to see a tall grand staircase. He spots a beautiful bushy hair young woman staring at him with an odd expression on her face." Salazar/Hermione A bit different to the other Hermione/Salazar fics .
1. Chapter 1

Hello This is My first Salazar/HErmione fanfiction It is a little different to the ones already up . you will soon find out why!! I hope you like it !!

Disclaimer: I didn't create the Harry Potter World JK Rowling did !!

* * *

Body Language _by Pygmypuff20_

Chapter 1 – The Invention

It was dark now in the damp forest. The rain had stopped two hours ago and the young Salazar Slytherin had been pacing in his study for four. He had finally finished his invention, the "Time Turner". He was now contemplating whether or not he should test it out, for there was a lot to gain if his new invention worked.

Since he was the age of seven, Salazar had been inventing things. He enjoyed it; it gave him something to do and a piece of mind. In the past three years Salazar had needed the peace of mind.

His deceased parents, Glendon & Eibhleann Slytherin had both died from a dreadful disease which had whipped out a lot of the village folk of Gleann Garbh. It was a small village which was situated in a bay surrounded by God like mountains. Only ten people survived, Salazar being one of them.

Three years on Salazar paced his study in his parent's cottage retreat deep in the Forest of Glen. He had moved there not long after his parent's death. Salazar preferred to be isolated; it stopped him from shrinking in pain every time he'd go into the village or a near by town. The folk would bow their heads down some would ask him how he was doing without his parents or they would tell him that it was such a shame that they had passed away.

The cottage itself was situated in the middle of a walled clearing. The only way to get to there was to cross a murky marsh which many a folk had perished in. It had actually been beside that very marsh where Salazar had been born. His parents had been making their way to the cottage when suddenly Eibhleann had screamed out and fell to the ground. Fortunately Glendon was a healer and had no trouble in delivering the baby.

After the marsh there was dense wood of Oak and Birch, the trees were thin and spindly, like snakes. The forest floor was covered with fern and ground ivy yearning for the little bit of sun light that crept into the forest from time to time. A thin meandering path lead to the clearing, but only a wizard or witch who knew how to get to the cottage would know how to remove the strong glamour of fern and trees.

The entrance to the cottage was a grey stoned wall with an arch shaped oak wooded door inside the wall. The grand door was guarded by two stone goblins. They asked you the password and if it were correct they would let you enter the Slytherin domain.

As you entered through the guarded gateway, to the right there was a grove of fruit trees which gave of a beautiful scent of apples and pears. On the left side there was a large sized paddock and an oak stable. In which inhabited a grey and black marbled toned horse named Diamuid. In front of the gateway stood the Slytherin dwelling. The cottage it self was rather pokey, it was covered in ivy, though there were a few glimpses of the grey stones underneath. Adjacent to the cottage was a small stone path which leads to a well. To the left side of the building was a store room where Salazar kept the meat of pheasants and rabbits. At the rear of the cottage was a circular vegetable patch. Behind the vegetable patch there was a bee hive, which was harvested every once in a while to make honey. Though now that Glendon was deceased Salazar didn't really bother with it.

When you entered the cottage in front of you stood a steep oak staircase which lead to the upper level rooms. Left of you was the large living space which was the downstairs. As you passed into this space there was a surface to left and a kitchen area to your right, which had more surfaces a few wooden cupboards and a massive stove. In the middle of the room stood an old oak circle table with three chairs surrounding it. On the far wall stood a magnificent fireplace, in front of it were two red tartan chairs. In between the chairs was a sheep skin rug which Salazar's hound, Dagda usually was found sleeping on. As the cold grey stoned flaw was too cold for him.

Upstairs there was a thin dark corridor. The oak wood floorboards were covered in an emerald green carpet which ran the whole length of the corridor; off this to the right were two rooms. The first of which was Salazar's bedroom. The walls of his bedroom were clad in a deep emerald green. The texture of the wall was like a velvet cushion. A king size bed stood in the centre of the room, The wooden part of the bed had a silver leaf over it and the bed sheets and curtains were the same velvet green of the walls. To the right of the room there was a long silver leafed wooden wardrobe which covered the whole of the wall. To the left of the door there was a small desk on it was an owl's perch. This was for Salazar's owl Sorcha. She had been Eibhleann's owl for the last two year's of her life. But now Salazar used her for delivering letters to his friends. He also brought her in to keep him company when he was inventing in his study. Salazar's study was his parent's bedroom, since their death he had converted it into his invention room. The farthest wall from the door had been transformed into bookshelves made from a dark wood it housed thousands of books that Salazar had brought from their large house in the town. The other walls were home to equipment and ingredients, which were in the same type of dark wood shelves and cupboards. This room had no carpet or rugs it was solid oak wood floor. This room however was centred around a large wooden desk The desk was full of different ingredients , strange equipment , empty bottles which spiders had claimed as their new homes, and about twenty opened books.

Suddenly Salazar Slytherin was interrupted out of his trail of thought by Sorcha's screeching and Dagda's loud barking from downstairs. Salazar realized that someone must be outside. He strokes Sorcha to calm the little owl from her fright. Then slowly walks downstairs to see who it is and to stop the racket that Dagda was making.

" Hush Dagda, come here, we need to find out who has managed to break into our system, because I am sure Godric and Helga are down in Cornwall at the present." Salazar tells the hound. Who simply lies down and starts to chew the sheep skin rug as his master is now here to sort out the intruders.

Salazar slowly edges towards the front door and grabs his wand from its holder. He opens the door slowly. To his surprise a beautiful young woman with golden yellow hair beams at him.

"Good evening Sal, we thought we might surprise you" Spoke the young woman's voice through the crisp evening's air.

A man of Salazar's age walks out from the dark into the light of the doorway beside the woman.

"Helga, Godric, what are you both doing here? I thought you were in Cornwall healing that little boy Thomas?" asks Salazar in a surprised tone.

"We have Sal, that was about a month ago, we decided to drop by to see how you are, we haven't seen you in a while" answers Helga.

Dagda makes a protesting bark as Salazar is letting the cold air get into the house.

"Oh I am sorry, both of you must be frozen, do come in" says Salazar apologetically as he ushers them both in.

They both walk into his warm cottage Dagda opens his eyes to see who it is that Salazar has let into his home. He spots Helga and bounds over to her.

"Oh Dagda I've missed you to!" chuckles Helga as she pats him on the head and he replies with a happy bark.

"Come both of you sit yourselves by the fire, we have a lot to catch up on!" Salazar insists.

Helga and Godric both seat themselves in the tartan chairs by the fire and Salazar pulls up a chair from the table to sit between them. Dagda slowly plods over and settles himself on the sheep skin rug in front of the fire.

There is an awkward silence between them. Salazar is happy his friends are here but is also annoyed as he was still contemplating whether or not to test his time turner. The silence seems to last for hours, all that can be heard is the crackling of the fire and Dagda's snoring every now and again. Salazar stares straight into the fire; he has the look of confusion spread across his face. Helga and Godric share a look of worry between each other.

Helga draw a breath "Salazar, we are very worried about you"

Salazar continues to stare into the fire, his mind filled with images of him and his parents. Should he test out the time turner? He questions himself as he hears Helga's voice; again he chooses to ignore it. Helga and Godric share yet another worried glance between each other. Godric leans over to Salazar and shakes his shoulder. Salazar looks at Godric. He see the look in his eyes, it is the look everyone gives him. Pity and Salazar hates it.

"Salazar," Begins Godric as he bows his head.

"I don't want your pity, Godric, I am fine." Salazar cuts in.

Helga turns to look at Salazar. "Are you Salazar? Are you fine? You have distanced your self, I am truly worried about you, and it troubles me how you live here alone. You barely visit the market or the town." A flicker of worry is detected in her eyes by Salazar. "I have such terrible nightmares, we, Godric and I, we visit you and…and…you…are not here, you are…dead..." stumbles Helga, the last word being no more than a whisper.

Salazar looks into Helga's deep blue eyes; he can see that she is worried about him.

"Helga I am extremely sorry that I have caused you so much restless sleep. But really I am fine; I am not going to die! I will be here, you have my word" reassures Salazar.

A tear slips down Helga's pale skin; Salazar reaches of and wipes it away. He looks at her.

"I promise Helga, I won't go anywhere, don't worry about me I am not worth worrying about anyway." Salazar trails off as he leans back into his chair.

Helga looks away and strokes Dagda's head to stop her self from crying.

The trio sit in silence once more. Salazar ponders on what Helga said to him. _She is too young to be worrying about me…only sixteen summers and she is already worrying about a man who is worth nothing..._

Godric cuts the thick silence. "We must go, just promise me you'll come visit us at my home in a few days." Asks Godric urgently. "And promise me you won't kill yourself my friend." Whispers Godric so that Helga won't hear.

Salazar nodded "I will come and visit you both" He answers with a fake smile.

Helga turns around and smiles, her smile is like the sun. She gets out of her chair and flings her arms around Salazar.

"Oh really?" She asks excitedly "you're really going to visit?"

Salazar could tell that she had been crying as her eyes were all puffy. He didn't want her to cry anymore about him.

"Yes I am going to visit you…tomorrow at about midday." Salazar answered.

"Good" Smiles Helga as she hugs Salazar once more.

Godric laughs and pats Salazar on the back.

"Well we better get going Helga's parents want to see her as she has been gone away for a very long time. I also have to get back home to mine" As soon as the words left his lips Godric realizes the mistake he made.

Salazar goes rigid; he stands up slowly and faces Godric. Godric stands and backs away from Salazar with his arm held out in front of him.

"Salazar, I didn't…mean to….I forgot...I…I just slipped up…I am…sorry…"Godric tries to explain but Salazar is getting more and more angry.

Salazar tilts his head mechanically. "Oh you, forgot did you? Slipped up? Well that is rather funny isn't it? Did I forget or slip up when your horse died? No because friends don't slip up or forget. How dare you, How dare you remind me…of what I haven't got…You are lucky your parents were out of town when it happened, you didn't witness the whole village dying and walking around the streets like zombies, their flesh falling off their bodies. Children screaming, crying and dying and you knew you couldn't do anything about it. Now tell me if you saw that happen to your friends, your mother and father what would you do, tell me Godric what would you do?"

"I….I…Didn't know….Salazar…please forgive me….I wouldn't know what to do…" answers Godric.

Helga is sat in the tartan chair she is silently crying. Dagda nuzzles her feet as if to say _it is going to be alright_.

"Yes Godric that is right, you didn't and don't know how it feels to see your parents slowly falling apart, day by day I nursed my mother and father…Hoping that I would get the disease. It never came…I still don't understand out all those people I survived…"

Salazar looked down to the floor. A solitary tear trickles down his face. Helga notices this and walks over to Salazar bends down and looks up into his face.

"It is ok Salazar, we both care about you. Godric really didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Helga tells him quietly.

"I want him to leave" Salazar tells Helga. He then turns round to Godric "Leave, GET OUT OF MY HOME!"

Godric nods silently and leaves the cottage.

Helga helps the scowling Salazar into one of the tartan chairs near the fire place and sits on the sheep skin rug in front of him.

"Salazar, he really didn't mean it," Helga says with pleading eyes.

Salazar's scowl fads, he looks into her eyes. He can see the tears that are forming in them. He hates to see her cry; he puts his hand on her cheek.

"Ssh do not worry Helga, I am still visiting you tomorrow, I promised I would and I am a man of his word" soothes Salazar.

Helga releases a sigh of relief "Well I shall see you tomorrow then Sal, I have to go now, get some sleep tonight, you have such large dark rings and do tell me if your new invention works!"

She kisses him on his forehead then walks away slowly leaving Salazar to his thoughts once more.

"NO! MOTHER!" Salazar screams as he wakes up, he had been dreaming about his mother dying. This is what had been plaguing his dreams for a long time. It was her face that was always in his head. He casually wipes his tear stained face in the sleeve of his green tunic. He stands up slowly and paces the room Dagda is watching his master going back and forth and he is puzzled why his mater is doing this as it is giving him a head ache watching.

_I will use it, I will test the time turner, and I will go back to save my parents _.Thinks Salazar to himself as he races up the narrow staircase. He is so enthusiastic that he drops his wand twice on his way up.

As he hears his master walk across the landing Dagda falls back asleep.

Salazar hurriedly unlocks the door to his study and walks briskly into his study and locks the door behind him. He runs over to the large oak table and snatchers the time turner from it. He smiles greedily to himself as he fiddles with the time turners silver chain.

"I am going back to save you mother and father, I will be with you again soon" Salazar speaks aloud.

He looks down at his time turner, he inspects it, opens it up. His long thing finger slowly eggs closer to the clock face. His index finger hits the hands of the clock and he turns them three times as he does this a thunder clap is heard from a distance, he removes his hand from the clocks face quickly, but he fails to notice that the hands on its face are still spinning violently. The thunder rumbles on.

Suddenly the room starts spinning, all around him everything is blurring he hears Sorcha's screeching for a few moment then all he can hear is a loud sound like you hear in your ears on a windy day. The colours he sees are vibrant, they whirl around him. Salazar's body is spinning along with the room; the motion is making him feel nauseated. So Salazar closes his eyes to stop him self from vomiting.

The spinning comes to a halt.

Salazar can hear the sound of lots of footsteps and voices all deep in their different convocations. It reminded him of being in the market. He smiles, he must be in the farmers market in Gleann Garbh. He opens his eyes fast and to his dismay he is standing in a crowded entrance hall to a castle, he saw people walking in different directions. He notices that their clothes are all the same long black robes, except for the four different crests which he noticed. He wondered what they all meant. _Where am I_? He asks himself.

He nervously walks into the hustle and bustle of the entrance hall. _Where ever this is the people are definitely rich to own such a castle. _He thought to himself. He turns around to see a tall grand staircase. He spots a beautiful bushy hair young woman staring at him with an odd expression on her face. He slowly feels himself falling to the ground and as he does his world goes black.

* * *

Well I have been waiting an age for my beta reader to read this so sorry if there are still mistakes but I still haven't got my fic backa nd its been about 9 months and I really wanted to get this fic up and running !!

I hope you like it !!

Sorry if this first chapter is a bit short but I thought It came to a proper end! I have to finish typing up the nest few chapters so I hopefully shall have the next chapter up soon!!

Please Review and let me know what you think!!

Pygmypuff20

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again , Ok first of all I am so very sorry for the long wait , just after I posted the first chapter I got a job : so I have been working a lot and I finally had time to post this chapter ! I really hope you like it !! The next chapter will be posted very soon !!

* * *

Body Language _by Pygmypuff20_

Chapter 2 - The Future !? 

Hermione Granger watched as the mysterious man who just materialize in the entrance hall fell to the ground. Hermione quickly cast a spell so that a pillow would appear where his head landed. She then rushed quickly to this strangers side pushing random students out of the way . They all seemed to be oblivious to this young mans sudden appearance.

When she reached him, she crouched down beside him .

_He seems to have just fainted_, thought Hermione as she checked him over for any other symptoms of curses or hex. She also noted that he was wearing a different sort of clothing. He had a sword in its sheath on his left side and he was clasping a tiny clock in his right hand. Hermione looked at it more closely and realizes that it was a time turner.

_That would explain the clothes_,

She then found herself staring at him. He had short curly dark brown hair. The young man had a roman nose and was very handsome. She also noted that he was rather tall and broad. He couldn't be too much older than herself.

_His skin looks so soft_, she thought as she traced her fingers over the freckles which flowed across his nose.

As she did this the young man's eyes shot open, Hermione's hand flung back and she blushed heavily. Suddenly she felt compelled to stare into his onyx orbs. She felt lost within them , that she could never stop staring into them. Until he broke their gaze by blinking. She blushes again. He started to get up , Hermione notices and a flash of worry is displayed across her face. The man looked at her confused.

" No! Don't get up too fast" Hermione explained to him.

She slowly guided him to a sitting position. He started looking around again.

"Sorry I shouted just then," Hermione said " It is just that you have fallen right back down again and head rush isn't really pleasant either...sorry I'm babbling.." She trailed off "Oh how rude my name is Hermione Granger." Her eyes then flickered to his time turner and she added " You look like you've had a rough journey"

He smiled.

" You could say that," He answered in a thick Irish accent this surprised Hermione a little bit. He paused and his expression changed to frustration." Um I have an odd question for you Miss Granger, as I obviously have not landed in the right place...I do hope you can tell me where I am...and my name is Salazar, Salazar Slytherin"

Hermione's eyes widen in shock. _Salazar Slytherin! Well done Hermione...you have just met the man who nearly killed you with his massive Basalisk in your seconded year!_ Another voice crept into her head. _He doesn't seem that nasty yet...don't judge him !_

"Miss Granger, are you ok?" Salazar asked her with a look of concern on his face.

" Um yeah sorry just got lost in thought for a second" Hermione said quietly.

_He doesn't know where he is, so Hogwarts can not have been created yet in his time...Shall I tell him...I suppose there isn't going to be much use not telling him as it is pretty obvious he will find out soon enough..._

She took a deep breath " Well Salazar, you are in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and it is the year 1997,"

Salazar stared at her his expression was of utter shock and disbelief

" 1997!! I am in 1997...that means...I am centuries away from where I need to be" He said frustratingly.

Hermione watched his expressions , she could see he was in a lot of pain she wondered why.

" I can tell you are worried about your family and friends..but unfortunately that is the danger of using a time turner, I am sure Professor Dumbledore can help you get back"

Salazar smiled at her "My invention is used here in 1997! Whoa! I never thought it would take off... I wasn't even planning on it to either..."

Hermione giggled " I never knew you invented the time turner and I am supposed to be the know it all!! I mean every one knows you...but not for the time turner wow!" She said excitedly

Salazar looked over at her " I am famous? For what!? If not my time turner, what else is there that I have made" he asked her eagerly.

She held out a hand to help him up. He took it and stood. She let go of his hand and she noticed his cheeks were a bit pink.

" I don't think I am the person to tell you, you know the rules of time travel and stuff...well you probably don't but yeah...Professor Dubmledore will know"

Salazar nodded.

" Lead the way then Miss Granger, for I have never been in such a large Castle before, I am afraid of getting lost"

Hermione turned around to face him. " Its Hermione, I will not have any of this Miss Granger business, just Hermione"

Salazar looked back at her flabbergasted and coughed" Um..Miss Grang-" before he was able to finish his sentence Hermione cut in.

"Hermione"She corrected him as she gave him the " I mean business" look .Salazar flinched.

"...Hermione..." He said as his cheeks reddened a little bit." It is just in my time we only speak to each other by first names if we either are long childhood friends or if we are courting the said person" Salazar managed to tell Hermione with a serious tone.

" Oh.." She said as she blushed. " Well in this time it is ok to call people by their first names" She told him as she looked at the floor.

Salazar grinned at her. She seemed like a nice young woman, quite bold but lovely. _Hermione _He thought_. what a mystery you are, you and your world._

" So...Hermoine how do we get to this Professor?" He hesitated with her name as he asked her.

Hermione looked up and blushed again " Um...if you follow me, stay close don't wander off , it is this way, " She said as she pointed down to the staircase she had come from the students had all left by now and none had seemed to notice her or Salazar.

He followed her up the staircase and started taking in his surroundings, _This castle must be huge, Didn't she say this is a school...why isn't she in lessons or something.. _Salazar wondered to himself. He then realized that she was talking to him, well babbling on about lots of things which he did not understand. She didn't seem to notice that he wasn't contributing to the conversation, this amused him.

They took a left at the top of the main hall staircase and turned into a corridor full of moving paintings and tapestry's, of which Salazar was accustom to. He had a few in his small cottage in the fen. They then came out to a huge opening full of a load of moving staircases.

" Wow..this is genius!" Salazar said in surprise at the magical enchantments that have been used.

Hermione smiled, " Hogwarts is full of things like this. That is what makes it so mysterious, anyway we need to wait for that staircase over there to come here , so don't stand too close to the edge."

Salazar looked to where she was pointing and watched as the staircase approached them. When it did they walked on and up the stairs quickly and then carried on walking down more corridors.

Salazar started to look more at the paintings on the walls, he noticed one that seemed familiar to him, forgetting Hermione, he walked over closer to have a proper look. The painting was of him and his mother outside the cottage,. He was about 9 years old and he had just got his wand that his father had spent hours every day for three months making it specially for him. Salazar's hand went to his wand holder as he drew out his wand a tear slipped down his cheek.

" Father...mother..." a silent whisper crept from his mouth.

_Why did things have to change , he looked at his mother in the painting she laughed and smiled and he smiled and laughed with her. This will never happen again... _ Salazar thought to himself.

He put his wand back into its holder and suddenly he realized where he was and turned around.

"Hermione!" Salazar shouted in panic.

He then heard footsteps he drew his sword from its sheaf out of instinct.

The footsteps approached.

"Really Salazar...its me Hermione, out your sword away at once ! You can't go around killing people in Hogwarts with a sword or wand! You scared me to death! I told you to stay close.." She snapped at him.

Salazar was taken aback by her worry for him and put his sowrd away sheepishly.

" I am sorry Mis—Her..Hermione"

" It is alright, just don't do it again!" Hermione told him, she noticed the tear stain on his cheek.. "Are you alright Salazar?"

Salazar quickly bows his head for a moment then looks into Hermione's chocolate orbs, a fake smile now replaces his once sadden expression.

" I am quite alright, Now then lets carry on and find this person you wish me to speak to."

Hermione nodded but she wasn't convinced. She walked over to the portrait which Salazar was standing next to. She saw a young boy waving his wand and few sparks coming out, a women , Hermione assumed this was the little boy's mother. Was smiling and clapping. Hermione looked harder at the boy, something about his tousled hair looked familiar to her, She saw this boys grey eyes and then looked at Salazar, they were the same.

"Yes Hermione it is me" Salazar's voice was soft as he spoke from behind her.

Without turning around Hermione asked.

" Do you miss you family?"

Salazar moved next to her and she turned to face him.

" They are gone forever-" he started to explain but Hermione cut in.

" Don't say that! I am sure Professor Dumbledore will sort something out and you can get back to your time and see them again!"

" No I won't, they are dead." Salazar answered solemnly. " They died three days ago, when I was just 15, a disease came to our town, some how I managed to survive as I watched all my friends and family died around me..I couldn't save any one , I hate and blame myself..." Salazar's Head bowed.

Hermione put her arm around him , she felt his body tense.

"please do not blame yourself, you didn't know it was coming...when my parents were murdered, I blamed myself, it took me about a year for me to stop and realized that it wasn't my fault, I didn't ask the death eaters to murder them and that they wouldn't want me to waste my life away mourning them forever."

She then felt Salazar's strong arms wrap around her tiny frame. She then realized that she was crying.

It was Salazar who broke the silence.

" Come on Hermione, lets find professor Dumbledore. I am ok now and I am very sorry that I have upset you."

His voice was sincere but Hermione could see the guilt in his eyes,She thought that is was best not to pry too much. So she simply nodded and beckoned him to follow her with her hand.

Salazar followed.

They walked in complete silence through the long , dark corridors, The sun had set and the candles where all starting to light themselves.

_How late has it gotten , it was only mid afternoon when I spotted Salazar out side the great hall._ Hermione wondered to her self.

They then walked up another flight of stairs. Hermione suddenly stopped and backed up into Salazar who then fell to the ground and Hermione ended up in his lap. They both blushed and Salazar was slightly confused.

" Ah look here Crabbe its the Mudblood Granger and her boyfriend Scar--" Draco stopped mid sentence as he realized that it was not the Famous Harry Potter that she was sat on , that it was a man whom Draco did not recognize, he was dressed extremely weirdly even for a wizard.

Hermione scrambled off of Salazar and gave him a quick look of apology.

" Malfoy...Typical that I would see you in a time like this..that is 30 points from Slytherin for your cheek and rudeness. And just to remind you that I do not have a boyfriend and if I did it definitely would not be Harry..Oh by the way we are also on the way to Dumbledore's office so if you'd like to keep pushing the insults I can always..."

With that Draco walked off muttering about "filthy mudbloods."

Salazar stood up, " who was that? And what did you mean 30 points from Slytherin..?" he asked her curiously.

" Oh um well you see you know I said you were famous for more than the time turner...well I guess hmm..no you will have to wait till we get to dumbledore's office..and that was Draco Malfoy...he hates...um...people like me.."

Salazar frowned. " What do you mean, like you?"

Hermione paused. "I am a muggleborn" she shifted uneasily and winced waiting for his expression to change from confused to disgusted.

Salazar shot her a puzzled look.

" It means that neither of my parents were wizards" Hermione answers coolly.

Salazar gives a slight chuckle, " Hermione you do not need to get all defensive and worried that I will not like you, why do you not think I will like you if you are muggleborn? I have met and am friends with a few "muggleborns" There are quite a lot of them in my time. They are special where I come from. I can see a lot of things have changed..

I wonder why that is, Salazar thought to himself.

Hermione smiled and spoke plainly "Indeed times have changed"

" You know what is funny Hermione?" Salazar asked.

" I haven't the foggiest.."

" We keep being distracted from our plans to see Dumbledore, Lets get a move on before any one else trys to stop us!!" He chuckled.

Hermione smiled " Yes you are right we need to find out what we are going to do with you!"

They walk on.

Salazar's thoughts drift back to the painting of him and his mother. He remembered when his father had painted it , He had been excited that day as his parents taught him the "accio" charm. His mother had been so proud of him as he lea had learnt it straight away.

A sad smile fell across his face. _They are gone now , forever I can not save them _he thought to himself,_ But Hermione is right maybe it was meant to be._

" Here we are" Hermione's voice interrupted Salazar from his thoughts.

He looked up to see a talk stone griffin, Hermione, tapped it with her wand.

" Password" it spoke.

It reminded him of home and the two stone Goblins on his gate. Suddenly he started to panic , Diarmuid , Dagda and Sorcha...who was going to look after them...He hoped Helga and Godric would come looking for him and take care of them.

" Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione questioned him.

" not really, my horse and dog...and my motheres owl.. are left alone in my home , I just hope my friends will find them and look after them!" explained Salazar.

"oh.." answered Hermione, she understood his worry as if it was her she would miss her cat Crookshanks and be frightfully worried about him not being fed and cuddled! " I really hope so too!"

Hermione tapped the statue again " Sherbet Lemon" she spoke clearly.

The griffin sprung out of the way and behind him was the spiral stone staircase .

Hermione walked up and Salazar followed her briskly.

When Salazar reached the top of the stairs, He and Hermione walked through an archway and waited.

" You may enter," came the wise voice of Albus Dumbledore. " I have been expecting you"

* * *

Was it ok?

Please R&R

Pygmypuff20

xx


End file.
